


Cinnamon.

by RegionalSuicide



Series: Family Matters. [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Harassment, How Do I Tag, I love mama dun so much pls dont hate me, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Triggers, heroic!Josh is best, im so sorry i swear i love the josephs, its just fiction fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh's life is boring. Then he bumps into Tyler. Literally. Suddenly his life changes.<br/>------------------------------------<br/>This fic is completed, and book 2 is in the works so yeah look forward to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea Green

"Hey!" I said, toppling to the floor like a sky scraper. "What the-" I felt a heavy weight on me, and looked up to see a small boy. "What the hell?" I asked. The boy looked away, trying to frantically stand up. "I'm so sorry!" He said, blushing profusely. "No no, it's fine." I said, standing up in the mostly empty hallway and picking up the guy's book. "Are you okay?" He was looking down. "I'm fine." He said. I looked him over, slightly shocked at his choice of attire. A sea-green sweater with a pink bunny on it adorned his torso, his legs wrapped in stark white skinny jeans, and a pair of lavender all-star converse completed by a beautiful lavender flower crown. This wasn't even mentioning his black cross necklace or black gauges that looked to be a size four decorating his look. "I-uh. I gotta go." I said softly, biting my lip and walking away. He looked back at me, but I didn't look at his face. He had a pretty smell though. 

Cinnamon.

\-------------------------------

I headed towards the cafeteria at lunchtime, ready to suck down another Red Bull to get me throught the rest of the day. "Hey, Debby!" I said to my best friend as she appeared, a beaming smile on her face as always. "What's up, nerd?" She asked and I chuckled. "Nothing, as per usual." I sat down and took a sip of the drink I had been waiting for, and set it down. "Ugh, We did practically nothing in history today. a disappointment I must add." Debby flipped her auburn hair out of her way and took bite of the sandwich she had brought for lunch. I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, dismissing her off-handed comment. "Did we get a new kid today?" I asked as she chewed on her food. "Yeah I think so. He was in my chemistry class." I nodded. "Alright." 

I went to take another sip when my senses were filled with an oddly comforting smell. I turned around in my chair and froze. A pair of eyes were looking back at me, and they were the most beautiful shade of... I couldn't think of the word at first. Then it hit me.

Cinnamon. 

Before I knew it I was up and out of my chair, strolling towards Sweater-boy, as I decided to call him, who was nervously looking for a place to sit. "Hey again, wanna sit with me and my friend?" I gestured towards Debby. He looked relieved when I offered him a seat and nodded. "I'm Josh, by the way." Sweater-boy spoke up. "I'm Tyler." I smiled. "Nice to meet you Tyler." we stood there for a few seconds before I turned, grabbing his wrist and pulled him through the crowd and to the table I was sitting at with Debby.

\-------------------

"You play the drums?" Tyler said, leaning on his elbows. "Yeah, I want to be a drummer after I finish school." I leaned back in the chair I had been sitting in, and Debby snickered. "Like that's ever gonna happen." She said, smirking. I elbowed her in the ribs. Tyler smiled a little at the sight. "I play the piano. And sing. But I don't know if I could make a career out of it." He shied away a little at that, and I put my hand on his arm without much thought. 

"Hey, you can be anything you want to be. And if anybody has anything to say about it they can talk to me." I said, realizing that was slightly more defensive out loud. Tyler's eyes widened a bit. "O-Okay." He stuttered, and I smiled a little bigger. "So what's your schedule? Do you have band or music or something?" Tyler nodded. "Advanced Music Practices last hour." My eyes were probably sparkling at that. "Me too! Wanna hang out later?" I asked. I hoped he'd say yes. I wasn't sure why but there was something about him that I found interesting. "Y-yeah." He said. "Awesome." I pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled some numbers on it. "Here's my number. Text me after school." He smiled as the bell rang, and we walked out of the cafeteria together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone this is Tyler Joseph and he is new to the school." Our teacher, Mrs. Linde said calmly, motioning towards Tyler. I hadn't seen him since lunch and since then he had replaced his flower crown with a pair of pink headphones with white cat ears on them. I smiled at the fluffy ears as Mrs. Linde spoke up again. "Tyler you can go sit next to Joshua." She pointed at me and my face heated up a little. He came and sat down, smiling at me softly. I stared at him for a while, until something the teacher said caught my attention. "You will all be expected to perform a song you create for your quarter final. Performances start in two weeks so you had better have everything memorized and rehearsed." she continued on, and at the end of her speech she added, "Oh, and no partners. This is individual work." I groaned inwardly while Tyler audibly groaned. I smirked. "Looks like we can't do a killer duet this time." He chuckled, and looked at me with his glittering cinnamon eyes. I felt chills from the sheer beauty of this boy, and bit my lip. Before long the bell rang, and I stood up with my bag in my hand. "Text me?" I asked. Tyler nodded and grabbed his black backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and walking out of the school with me, laughing the whole time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hey it's Tyler.

Josh: Oh hey! What's up?

Tyler: Homework. Working on that song.

Josh: Awesome. You wanna hang out this weekend?

Tyler: I don't know...

Josh Oh come on, you'll be fine.

Tyler: Okay.

Josh: Great! See you tomorrow!

\---------------------------------------------

Josh laid in bed after that for a long while, a huge smile plastered on his face. He couldn't figure out why he was seeing nothing but stars and galaxies, and he thought the amount of Red Bull he was drinking was getting to him. He eventually fell into a restful sleep, dreaming of music notes, pastel colours, and glittering eyes.

Cinnamon eyes.

\-------------------------------------


	2. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically theres some discoveries and a party woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight homophobia for like the last paragraph, so just a warning.

I walked out of my house and down the street, heading towards Tyler's point of residence. It was your typical Saturday morning, with birds chirping and everything. I had a black sweatshirt on, just because I was wearing a grey tank top with the sides cut almost all they way out of it. I also had on a pair of black skinny jeans and all-black vans. I was listening to my music as I trucked down the sidewalk, eventually coming up to the address I had been given. Tyler's house was cute. It was cream with a brown trim, and there were plants basically everywhere. 

I knocked on the door. It took a second for the door to open but when it did I smiled. Tyler was standing there, wearing a light pink sweater that said 'Am I Pretty?' with a giant yellow cartoon flower on it. He again was wearing skinny jeans, grey this time, with matching pink converse. He wasn't wearing a flower crown or a pair of headphones, he just had a pair of gauges in that matched his cross necklace. He also had a rather large black bag. "Hi, Ty!" I said, probably more enthusiastically than intended. I noticed he blushed a bit at the nickname I had given him just now. "Uh, hi." He smiled and walked out of his house, closing the door quietly behind him. 

"So," Tyler said after we had been walking for a bit. "where are we going?" I looked at him, inhaling the familiar scent of cinnamon. "My place. I was thinking we could work on our project for Mrs. Linde's class together as well as showing each other how good we are." Tyler nodded, suddenly appearing a bit nervous. I chose not to comment on it. 

\----------------------------------------------  
"Hey mom, Tyler's here!" I said, calling to my mother from the kitchen. She came out, her apron covered in a mysterious substance. "Oh, hello Tyler! It's nice to meet you!" I watched them shake hands and talk about some kind of food dish for a minute, and then I took Tyler to the basement, where all of my musical instruments were. 

"Oh my god, you play the drums?" Tyler practically squealed, and I chuckled at his reaction. "Yeah. I used to play guitar but I don't anymore. It's over there." Tyler walked over and plucked one of the strings to the scoustic instrument, whincing at the sound it made. It was very out of tune. "I'll show you what I play." Tyler said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small portable keyboard. I probably looked confused, since I was. "Why did you bring that if you didn't know we were gonna be making music?" Tyler smiled a big smile. "I'm always prepared. Sometimes I hear melodies and need to play them so I don't forget. How do I make sure I don't forget if I'm out, you ask? The answer is simple: Bringing my keyboard everywhere." I started laughing at his answer, because it was so cute. He literally takes his piano everywhere so he never forgets anything. Of course Tyler thought I was making fun of him and looked down, so I had to fix that. I pulled his chin up, cinnamon eyes staring into my coffee coloured ones. "Ty, I'm just laughing because it's cute." I didn't fully realize the gravity of that statement until much later, but we'll get to that. 

"I uh, have a song in mind that I wrote a while ago." Tyler said, a light pink dusting his sun-kissed cheeks. He started playing his keyboard, the music drifting out of it more beautiful than anything I had ever heard, that is, until I heard his voice.

Oh, Miss Believer, my pretty sleeper  
Your twisted mind is like snow on the road  
Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder  
Inside your head than the winter of dead

I will tell you I love you  
But the muffs on your ears will cater your fears  
My nose and feet are running as we start  
To travel through snow  
Together we go  
Together we go

We get colder  
As we grow older  
We will walk  
So much slower

Oh, Miss Believer, my pretty weeper  
Your twisted thoughts are like snow on the rooftops  
Please, take my hand, we're in foreign land  
As we travel through snow  
Together we go  
Together we go

We get colder  
As we grow older  
We will walk  
So much slower 

The music was over way too soon. When Tyler finished he looked at me expectantly, clearly wondering my thoughts, but I couldn't speak. The longer I stared at him, with a slightly open jaw and wide eyes, the more nervous he looked. Soon enough I was able to speak again, and what I said surprised both him and me. "I think I love you."

Tyler's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and I'm pretty sure mine did too. I was taken completely aback by what I said, and I opened my mouth to apologize, but no words came out. Tyler looked very confused, and after a moment I finally willed enough courage to speak. "Tyler I'm sorry I didn't mean it I mean I did just not like that-" I stopped rambling when his cinnamon eyes began sparkling with the beginnings of tears. Before I could register what I was doing, I was moving forward, wrapping Tyler in the best hug I could possibly manage. He took it in stride, grabbing my shirt and sniffling into my chest. I wasn't sure why he was crying at the time, but I found out not long after that.

\---------------------------

Me and Tyler chose to pretend that the whole 'I think I love you' stuff never happened. Well, not really. We just never brought it up after that. After about a week of us hanging out, we became really good friends. We had vastly different tastes in music, but we both liked making music and we liked the same kinds of cookies, so that was something.  
I was sitting at lunch with Debby in our usual seats, waiting for Tyler, but he never showed. It was towards the end of lunch when i decided to go look for him. I followed a long hallway down towards his locker, and I saw Tyler. He was sitting on the ground, his sweater drenched in something bright red, which judging by the tears in his eyes and more of the substance gushing from his nose I could only assume it was blood. There were a couple of guys around him, and I immediately rushed over to help the poor boy.   
"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted, coming up to one of the guys and decking him in the face, sending him staggering back a couple steps, which was surprising since he was a good 6 inches taller than me. I grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him into a bathroom near us, glancing at the other two guys running to the guy I had just punched in the face. I took Tyler into a stall and grabbed a ton of paper towels, starting to wipe Tyler's nose and sweater off. "Are you okay?" I asked, watching him nod, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry." I said, finishing up whiping his face. He looked up at me. "Y-you don't need to be s-sorry. You didn't do it." He wiped some tears away before wrapping his arms around my neck. I hugged him back, just as tightly. "It'll be okay." I said, inhaling the scent of cinnamon I knew so well.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
"Do you guys want to come to my house this weekend? I'm having a party if you wanted to stop by."  
I watched Tyler bite into an apple that he had chosen from the salad bar. He chewed thoughtfully, and you could practically see the gears turning in his head. A few more chews and he was replying to Debby, his throat swallowing the juicy bits of fruit. "Yeah sure. Only if Josh goes though." He looked at me and I smiled. "Yeah of course I'll go. We can go together." Tyler blushed a bit at this, and I'm pretty sure my cheeks were no less pink than his. "Great. it's on Saturday, so be there by 9." Debby continued talking to Tyler about something, her auburn hair twirling around her finger perfectly. I, however, spent the remainder of that lunch watching Tyler eat his apple.  
\-------------------------------  
I showed up to Tyler's house in a plain black t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. I knocked on the door, excited for tonight. After a moment Tyler's mom opened the door. "Oh, Josh! Hello! Tyler will be ready in a moment, please come in." I walked into the home, going to sit on the couch. Tyler's mom disappeared, and a bit later Tyler appeared in my perifreal vision. I stood up and turned, my eyes widening a bit at his outfit.   
Tyler was wearing a light pink t shirt that clung to his chest slightly, and pair of white skinny jeans with silver designs on the pockets adorning his legs. He wore black low-rise converse, and had an orange and pink flower crown on. The black cross yet again around his neck and solid black gauges in his ears. "D-do I look okay?" He asked, fiddling with the end of his shirt. "Ty, you look amazing." I said. He smiled, picking up his black bag he always carried. "Okay then, should we go?" I nodded. "Yeah." We walked out of the house, heading towards my car. When we got in I let him pick out the CD we listened to, and headed down the road towards Debby's party.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The party was started when we got there, music and lights pouring out of the windows of Debby's house. I pulled into the driveway, and looked at Tyler. He looked a bit nervous. "You'll be fine, Ty." I said softly. His features softened at that, especially his eyes. He grabbed his bag, and opened the door. "We'd better go." I opened my door and climbed out, the two of us walking up and knocking on the door.  
Debby answered, her hair pulled back into a bun and a black dress fitting her figure perfectly. She smiled when she saw us. "Hey guys, come on in!" She slightly slurred, holding a drink of some sort. We walked in and she left, getting lost in the sea of people.   
Me and Tyler danced for a while to the heavy beat of songs we didn't know and I watched him have a great time. We hung out with Debby, who was more than wasted, and I had to hold back her hair when she threw up in her mother's favourite house plant's pot. Afterwords, we headed back to the living room, and Ty looked slightly uncomfortable.  
"Ty, do you want a drink?!" I shouted over the music, and he nodded. I walked into the kitchen, leaving Tyler in the living room to grab some alcohol. When I returned, Tyler had his back to the wall, metaphorically, and there was a group of douchebags spouting a bunch of crap at him. I walked over, and grabbed his wrist pulling him away. "Is that your boyfriend?" A taller guy spit out, smirking at Tyler in a way that gave me goosebumps. "Just leave him alone." I demanded, shoving Tyler behind me. The guy walked closer to me, our chests bumping. "What are you gonna do about it?" I glared at him, before shoving Tyler away from the men. I didn't want to get arrested, so I didn't try to start a fight. As we left I heard him mutter something about "A couple of gay ass faggots." and when I got to a bathroom I shoved Tyler in it, making sure he was okay.   
Tears streamed down Tyler's face and he let out a broken sob, pulling me in for a tight hug. I hugged him back, and ruffled his hair a little. "Ty, you're fine. We are aye-okay." I said soothingly. When he finally got himself together we walked out, and those guys were back.   
"What were you two doing, fucking?" The first guy said, sending anger straight to my gut. Tyler looked very scared, and I looked at the man. "Look. We aren't together so if you could just leave us alo-" a searing pain suddenly hit my jaw and my head was snapped to the side. The guy punched me in the face. I could taste the metallic taste of blood, and turned to see one had grabbed Tyler. "You're kinda pretty. Maybe I should take you home." I saw the fear in Tyler's eyes, and threw a punch at the guy holding him. He let go of Ty and grabbed at his face, giving us a chance to run. We ran outside and into the car and when we got there and shut the door, Tyler's body siezed up and he started crying. He got out suddenly, running down the street. "TYLER!" I shouted, confused as to why he just up and left. I knew I couldn't just leave him alone so I ran after him, not even considering my car. I just hoped he would be okay when I got to him. He had a good few minutes on me, and all I could think about was an overwhelming smell of cinnamon as I chased the pastel boy to his house.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you did and didn't like, maybe kudos????, and a new chapter should be up soon. I love you all. ;w;


	3. Drenched in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so like I hope you like this because I tried really hard not to be cliche or anything like that. It probably ended up cliche though.  
> Most of the warnings apply, minus the smut. That is definitely coming next chapter. Please please please if you are easily triggered by blood, self harm, etc do not read this chapter. Please skip it. I don't want anyone to be triggered by my work. 
> 
> Thank You, and Enjoy!

"T-Tyler?" I said softly, my voice cracking a little. The smaller boy was in front of me in his bathroom, his bracelets discarded and holding a box cutter to his wrist. Blood was splattered all over the floor and he was wracked with a wave of sobs, his hands shaking so badly that the silver object fell onto the floor. Tyler dropped to his knees, pulling his wrist to his chest. I quickly walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling it out towards me. He cried harder.  
"I'm so-sorry Jo-o-o-" He wailed, trying to pull his wrist away. I grabbed a cloth, wet it, and pressed it to the wound. I could feel Tyler shaking and I'm pretty sure I was crying too. I wiped the blood off and wrapped Tyler's thin wrist in some gauze from a first aid kit. I pulled off his blood soaked clothes, leaving him in a pair of pastel pink boxers. "Come on, Ty. Let's get you to bed." I whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back before picking him up bridal style and laying him under his black comforter. Tyler reached out to me, and I complied, climbing into the bed with him. He snuggled into my chest, his face in my neck. I kissed him on his forehead before drifting to sleep, my tears having matted Tyler's brown hair.  
\---------  
"Josh?" Tyler whispered, the events of the night prior rushing into his consciousness. I opened an eye and looked down at the small boy, who looked so fragile at the moment. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and his cinnamon eyes sparkled. I smiled a bit at that. "Hey." I said softly. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Woah, hey. Calm down, Ty, it's okay." Tyler looked at me. "I'm sorry about last night. I-I just relapsed I didn't mean to oh no Josh I'm so sorry I'm so so-" I cut him off with a brush of my lips, I don't even know if you could call it a kiss. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth but no words came out. "I-I'm sorry." I said, blushing, tears pooling in my eyes. He shook his head, wet tears falling down his cheeks. "It's o-okay." He said, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back, thankful he wasn't disgusted with me.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Ty? Can I ask you a question?" I looked at the boy sitting at his computer. He swiveled his chair and looked at me, cinnamon eyes meeting mine. "Yeah." He said. I gulped. "W-Why did you run away last night? I mean I was just wondering." I stuttered a bit and cursed myself for it. Tyler thought for a moment. He replied after a while. "I don't know. I just, needed to get away. I needed fresh air. But that didn't really work like I hoped it would." He gestured towards his bandaged wrist. "Josh," Tyler started. I snapped my head back up to look at him. "I didn't do this until a couple of years ago." I nodded, hoping he would continue. He did. "I didn't start this because I was diagnosed with depression. I did it because," He paused and took a breath. "Look I've never told anyone this, not even my parents. I don't really know who else I would tell though other than you. I was raped. When I was fourteen." I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers. Tyler looked at me with an expectancy in his eyes, like he was expecting me to leave.  
"I'm so so sorry, Tyler." I said softly. His eyes looked so sad. I walked over to him, picking him up from his chair. "I promise I'll protect you." I said to him. I laid him back in his bed, climbing in with him once more. "Let's say later we get Taco Bell, hm?" Tyler hummed in response. I smiled, pulling him close.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
I walked into school with Tyler, since he had wanted to walk with me today. When we entered the school, everyone was going about their daily business. I followed the brunette to his locker, chatting about some silly joke he had made. He opened his locker and threw some books in, pulling out a chemistry one and shutting it. We began walking down the hallway when we saw the guys that harassed us at the party. "Hey, look! It's the fags again!" One said loudly, pointing at us with a wicked grin on his face. "Don't listen to him Ty, come on." I whispered in Tyler's ear, pulling him by his okay wrist. "Where do you think your going?" Another one blocked our path. I let out a frustrated groan. "I don't have time for this." I growled under my breath. I shoved the guy aside and pulled Tyler away, before anything else could happen. I dragged him around the corner and into a supply closet, looking at his face for the first time since we got to school. His eyes were big and scared, tears pooling in them, making the cinnamon swirls glitter even more if it were at all possible. His features were drawn and he looked terrified. "You're gonna be okay, Ty." I said softly, hugging him to my chest. We stayed like that until the bell rang. Tyler sniffled, and my shirt was soaked with his tears. "You wanna stay here until next period?" I asked softly. He nodded and we sat down. I pulled him close to me and we fell asleep just like that.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I will probably update a little later with the next update because of some family issues but I swear it will be long and fulfilling. I love you all and in the words of Tyler Joseph himself: Stay Alive. It's worth it I promise.


	4. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshler. Straight up. Kms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so sorry that this took so long to put up, but I had a writer's block on one scene. Also for the performance Tyler gives its Oh, Ms. Believer, ya know, from like chapter one hahahahAHAHA anywho yeah I hope you like this because I worked really hard on it.  
> ALSO FINALLY WE GET TO THE SMUT AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT????

It was a fairly nice Thursday afternoon. Me and Tyler met up in the break period before last hour and made our way to the music room, him laughing at some stupid joke I told. When we entered the room we looked at the board. I could literally feel Tyler's heart drop to the floor. "Not today!" He whispered, his breathing quickening. I pulled him to the side, getting some weird looks from people. "Hey, Ty, look at me." The smaller boy looked up at me, tears pooling in his eyes. Man, he cried a lot. "Just breathe. Deep breaths, come on. In," inhale "and out." exhale. We continued this for a minute and when his breathing slowed I took my seat with him next to me. Today was the day of our performances, and Tyler was slightly nervous. I kept him calm until his name was called, aside from when I was performing and almost had to stop playing just to keep him from hyperventilating. Before the brunette in the black sweater and black flower crown began to play his portable keyboard, he looked at me. I mouthed the word 'breathe' at him and he did. Then he started playing.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Everyone was silent. Tears were streaming down my face, just like every time Tyler played his music. When there was no sound he looked at me, clearly very worried. I wiped my tears and gave him a thumbs up, before the class erupted in claps. He smiled, grabbing his instrument and sitting down next to me. "You did wonderful." I whispered, hugging him quickly. Mrs. Linde quieted the class and looked at Tyler. "Did you write that yourself?" The teacher asked, wiping away the tears pooling in her eyes. when Tyler nodded she smiled. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Tyler blushed and hid his head in his hands, chewing on the white cross draped low on his neck. Even as we walked home that day, he still smiled.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Let's write a song." Tyler spoke out of the blue, startling me. I looked at him. "Really?" He nodded. I smiled, picking up the drumsticks next to me. "Well lets get started, then."  
We had decided to play what was natural, just let the music fall into place. And it worked, it really did. Tyler sang and played his heart out, crying more than once. I watched him as he moved his body and twisted it in ways I didn't even know were humanly possible. It worried me a little, but he was having so much fun. Before I knew it Tyler was staring at me. "Josh, are you okay?" I realized I had stopped playing. "Oh,uh, yeah." I shook my head a little, clearing my thoughts. "You sure? You just kinda stopped playing." I looked at him for a second, before standing up. He looked confused when I walked over so I was standing in front of him. "Do I need to call som-" I cut Tyler off with the best hug I could possibly manage. He wrapped his arms around me and I held him tighter. "Josh, what's wrong?" Tyler was clearly very worried, and I broke the hug to look at him, grabbing his face in my hands delicately, as though he would break if I wasn't careful.  
"Tyler, I love you. So much. I don't care how crazy that sounds I just do. I need you and I don't care if that sounds desperate." I searched Tyler's cinnamon eyes. He replied quicker than I though he would. "I love you too." He crashed his lips to mine and before I knew it we were in a heated kiss. I bit his lower lip softly, picking him up and carrying him from the basement to my room.  
\----------------------------  
I sat Tyler down onto my bed, kissing him hard before pulling off the black sweater he had been wearing. I pulled off my tank top immediately after, before colliding our lips once more. Tyler leaned back, pulling me with him, and parted his lips, granting me access to his mouth. I trailed my hands to the zipper of his skinny jeans, his breath hitching slightly as I unzipped them. "You okay?" I whispered against his lips, receiving a light nod. I proceeded to pull off the garment, leaving him in pastel purple boxers. I smiled and pulled away from him, standing up and pulling off my own pants. Before I knew it I was back on top of the smaller boy, kissing him passionately and slipping my tongue through his pink lips.

Tyler moaned and bucked up, his hips grinding perfectly against mine. I kissed along his jaw, licking and sucking a dark mark where his neck and jaw met. He squirmed a bit when I re-positioned him, spreading his legs so I sat between them. I leaned over, grabbing a bottle out of my bedside drawer. I set it next to us and looked into those big, beautiful cinnamon eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked delicately. Tyler nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips before he sat up to give me a chaste kiss. "Yeah, I'm sure." My heart practically exploded at his reply, and I slowly pulled off his boxers, his pink cock bouncing into the air. I kissed the tip before moving his hips into a better position to reach his ass. I picked up the bottle from earlier and coated my fingers generously in the pink liquid, placing a finger against his entrance.

I pressed in softly, watching Tyler's face for signs of discomfort. He looked slightly distressed at first but it soon melted away as he got used to the object inside of him. I slid my finger out and then back in slowly, continuing these motions until Tyler was all but begging for more. I slipped in a second finger, scissoring the two and making him let out a moan. The brunette began fucking himself on my fingers after a while, biting his lip to keep any sounds locked behind his lips. I eventually pulled out my fingers out, Tyler whining at the loss. I pulled off my boxers quickly, my cock achingly hard, and lubed it up before pressing the head to Tyler's prepped hole. "Ready?" I asked. Tyler nodded enthusiastically and I pushed in. I carefully bottomed out after a while, stopping to give the cinnamon eyed boy time to adjust. I began to pull out, pushing back in slowly. Tyler gasped and arched his back, and I leaned down to kiss him softly, our chest pressing against each other. I began to thrust into him at a steady thrust, hearing littler sounds that were almost drowned out by the kiss. As I thrusted into the fragile boy he suddenly tilted his head back, crying out loudly. "J-Josh!" He cried, and I smirked. "Found it." I whispered into his ear, proceeding to hit his prostate head on repeatedly. Tyler tried to stay quiet, occasionally letting out a scream or moan that was borderline pornographic. I fucked into him like that until I felt myself reaching the edge, and thrusted harder, deeper. Tyler looked completely blissed out and it wasn't long until white ropes of cum were spurting out over our chests. I came shortly after, the way Tyler moaned my name driving me over the edge.

We stayed in our position for a bit longer, before I pulled out of him softly and went to retrieve a wet cloth to clean me and Tyler up with. I put the small boy under the covers after pulling a pair of clean boxers onto him, and climbed in, wearing a fresh pair of underwear as well. Tyler snuggled into me and fell asleep almost instantly, and I fell asleep not long after, kissing his head as I drifted into restful sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I really tried with the smut scene and I would love some constructive critism on how to make it better. Was it rushed? Was it too long? I want to know your opinions. Anyways Stay Alive and Stay Street, my frens. <3


	5. Lovely Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I made a pun for the title lmao kms)
> 
> Shit happens its fluffy and angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like 4958402058 years late and I have no excuse. I just was like, this chapter is gonna be intense ~Warning its intense~ and kinda put it off. I started school yesterday so like yeah but still. Anyways, I really hope I did okay on this chapter, and I know its short but spoiler there will be cute stuff again next chapter kms okay Enjoy!

I woke up early, the glow of the sun's rays streaming in through my window. I looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled, nuzzling the mop of brown hair on his head softly, so as not to wake him. Tyler shifted a little, moving so his face was nestled in my neck. I just laid there for a while, almost falling back asleep from the sheer warmth and comfort I felt from his body pressed against mine. I was about to close my eyes once more when I heard my door open, my mother stepping in loudly. "Josh, Did Ty-" Her silence was deafening, and I was frozen. Tyler stirred a bit at the sudden tightness in my muscles, but I just smashed him closer to me, hoping he wouldn't move wrong or say something. He could physically feel the anger radiating off of his mother in waves. "Joshua William Dun! Get downstairs!" She shouted, seething with anger and startling Tyler awake. I shoved my hand over his mouth when he went to speak, making sure my mother was gone before I pulled my hand away and spoke. "Ty, we're fucked."

\---------------------------------

I sat down on the yellow couch in my living room, Tyler sitting next to me, wearing a soft green sweater that had the word 'Nice' written on it in white block letters. He was shaking, and I grabbed his hand. I myself had on another tank top with the sides cut out, and was waiting for my mother to come downstairs. It felt like forever, and there was lots of banging coming from above us, each sound scaring Tyler more. Eventually she did come down, though, and what I saw in her eyes almost broke my heart.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" She demanded, her arms gesturing at Tyler and I. I gulped, replying softly. "Mom, I'm gay." That sent her into a spiral, yelling about how God says gay is not okay and how I'm apparently going to hell because I like dick. Tyler shook harder, and when I looked over I saw tears streaming down his cheeks. Over all the yelling I almost missed it, Tyler was so quiet I just about read his lips. "I'm sorry." And it was over. I was so angry that my mother made Tyler this scared, this afraid of what was going to happen. So I stood up.

My movements were like clockwork. They happened before I knew what was going on and when I realized what I had done I just kept on going. I had backed my mother into the wall, words tumbling out of my mouth faster than I could contain them. "I love Tyler. I don't care how the fuck that makes _you_ feel, because it's not like you're gonna go to Hell for _my_ actions. And you making Tyler cry because you think you are so much better than everyone else is bullshit. I _won't_ stand for it." I huffed out a breath, and she was silent for a long time. When she spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "Okay. You're right." My eyes almost bugged out of my head. I obviously wasn't expecting her to tell me I was right, but I was more than willing to take it. I turned, grabbing Tyler's hand and pulling him towards the door. "I'll be back later, I'm taking Tyler home."

\-----------------------------------

Tyler and I walked through the school that Monday, our hands locked together as we walked towards the cafeteria. I smiled at Tyler before we opened the grey doors, walking towards the table we always sat at. Debby was sitting there already, twirling a strand of her hair as she laughed at something on her phone. Her eyes lit up when she saw the two of us approaching, and practically squealed as we sat down. "Guys, you won't believe what happened. Cole asked me out!" The auburn haired girl all but shouted. I smiled at her brightly. "Awesome!" Cole was this guy Debby had been talking to for awhile. He had blonde hair that was always styled to the side, kind of a mix between surfer's hair and Justin Bieber. He also had brown eyes and a jawline 'for days' as Debby liked to describe it.

"Oh, are you two finally together?" She questioned, acknowledging that Tyler and I still hand our hands linked together in almost a death grip. "Uh.. Y-yeah." Tyler stuttered, and I smiled at the shy boy next to me. Debby chuckled, jumping up all of a sudden. "Ashley owes me ten bucks!~" She sang, running out of the cafeteria. I blinked as I realied she had bet on us, and Tyler started laughing next to me, really hard. Like, he almost fell out of his chair. He steadied himself, before looking back at me. "Actually same." He said and I made a face. "Don't same." Tyler nodded in agreement. "Yeah no more same-ing."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grabbed my bag off the floor, pulling out a sheet of paper before handing it to Tyler, a blush evident on my cheeks. "I, uh, wrote this for you. I hope you like it." Tyler looked at the slightly crumpled piece of paper, inspecting what it read. It was only a couple of lines, but it made Tyler tear up nonetheless:

_**I'll pray that one day you see** _

_**The only difference between life and dying** _

_**Is one is trying, that's all we're going to do** _

_**So try to love me and I'll try to save you.** _

_**Won't you stay alive** _

_**I'll take you on a ride** _

_**I will make you believe you are lovely.** _

He grabbed me after he read it, pulling me in towards him. I wrapped my arms protectively around the smaller boy, inhaling the cinnamon scent and practically drowning in comfort. "I l-love you." Tyler stuttered out, and it was then that I realized he was crying. I kissed his forehead and pulled him back, kissing his lips softly. "I love you too." I said, wiping his tears. He looked up at me, wiping his nose and smiling.

\----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I really liked the concept of Josh writing Lovely or at least part of it for Tyler and I have plans for the song but like idk I'm excited for this story. I love it so much even though I still am having writer's block and stuff. Oh well. Stay Alive and Stay Street, Street Team! <3


	6. Tacos and Lazy Love-Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk food and drugs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter! I actually pumped out like three of these chapters, and you will get another one later, but yeah so I hope you enjoy? This chapter is mostly fluff and smut so yeah.

"Josh can we go to Taco Bell?!" Tyler bounced in the passenger seat of my car and I smiled, chuckling at how childish he was acting. "Pretty please?" I nodded, turning down a different street to get to the restaurant. "Yeah, sure." The brunette next to me let out a little squeal of excitement, eyes lighting up when the purple bell logo came into view. I pulled into a parking space near the front, and by the time I had my seat belt unhooked Tyler was opening my door and ushering me out so we could eat. I opened the glass door, watching the brunette next to me run into the mostly empty line. I stood next to him, silent for a while before speaking.  
"What do you want?" Tyler shrugged, looking at the menu then back at me. "Uhhh, two crunchy Tacos." I smiled. "Is that all?" He thought for a moment. "Yeah. I'm okay with that." I chuckled and told him to go pick a seat for us, watching him hop into a chair at a tall table, watching his feet dangle in the air, before turning to the cashier to order.

"I'll have two tacos and a large drink please." I said to the cashier who smiled brightly at me.  
"Sure thing! Can I get a name?"  
"Uh, Josh."  
"Josh! What a cool name! We don't get many Josh's in here." I laughed at the brief exchange, swiping the cup from the man, Brendon, as it said on the name tag. I walked towards the drink machine, filling the cup with Mountain Dew Baja Blast because that was Tyler's favourite and I knew he would drink out of my cup. Sure enough when I sat down next to the boy he took the cup, sipping it and looking at me with his cinnamon eyes. Today they were twinkling. "What'd you get?" He asked innocently. I nodded towards the cup. "Just that."

His eyes widened, suddenly shocked. "Why didn't you get anything!" He said loudly, before lowering his voice. "Sorry." I replied with a quick "Wasn't hungry." When Brendon called me up for Tyler's meal. I grabbed the black tray, carrying it back to the brunette and plopping it softly onto the table. Tyler licked his lips subconsciously before unwrapping one of the tacos. "I'm not eating until you have a bite." He said, holding the taco towards. me. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, eat up. We have stuff to do." Tyler crossed his arms before huffing out a breath, glaring at me. "Not until you eat too." I rolled my eyes and took the taco, taking a bite. The delicious combo of meat, taco shell, and other flavours filled my mouth, and I chewed on the food carefully, setting the object down. "Eat." I said simply, watching as the brunette picked up the taco and began eating it. He got a little bit of sour cream on his cheek, so I wiped it away with a napkin, before kissing his cheek. "Thanks." He said through a full mouth and continued to chomp down on the meal. I watched him eat, subconsciously sipping on the fountain drink I had in my hand. 

I'd be lying if I said Tyler wasn't the cutest eater on the planet.  
\--------------------------------  
"Wanna try it, Ty?" I asked, my head light and airy. He looked at the object in my hand before taking it. "You just breath in. And when you stop taking the hit, breath in a bit more. Hold it as long as you can and let it out." Tyler nodded, putting the rolled joint in between his lips and following my instructions. He let out the smoke, coughing a bit as he did. I smiled and pecked his cheek. "Nice job." I said, taking the object back and taking another hit. I smirked when he reached for it, clearly wanting another hit. 

We smoked for a while, and I smirked as I laid down on Tyler's bed next to him. I pulled the small boy closer, pressing my lips against his lightly. He pressed back, slightly harder, and before I knew it I was kneeling above him with my tongue practically down his throat. I slid my hands up his shirt, running my tongue along the roof of his mouth as I did so. Tyler moaned against my lips and I smiled, feeling his hips grind against mine. We continued like this until I began kissing down his jaw and towards his neck, pulling the lavender tank top he had on off in between the kisses. I pressed myself impossibly closer to him, Biting at the base of his neck and sucking a purple bruise there.

Tyler wrapped his legs around my waist, grinding his hips against mine to create more friction as I bit his shoulder softly and pulled off my t shirt. His hands were immediately on my chest, touching every piece of skin that he could. I popped the button on his skinny jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers, revealing his pretty pink cock. I threw the bottoms in a corner, making quick work of mine. Tyler watched as I pulled away, reaching into my bag and pulling out a small bottle. "Are you always prepared?" Tyler asked, to which I replied with a smirk.

I popped open the lid on the bottle of lube, slicking up my fingers before tracing them around Tyler's hole. His breath hitched and he arched his back slightly, letting out a low moan as I dipped my index finger into him. I added a second one shortly later, scissoring him and watching him lazily fuck himself on my fingers. His hair was matted, sweat beading on his forehead, and he bit his lip, almost hard enough for it to bleed. Tyler was absolutely breathtaking. I leaned down to give him a soft kiss before I pulled my fingers away to lube my dick. Before I could even begin to line myself up, Tyler sat up on his elbows, chest heaving as he panted. "C-can I uh-" He cut himself off, blushing a dark red. "Yeah?" I asked, edging him on. "Can I, uh, r-ride you?"  
I smiled and kissed Tyler on the cheek, whispering into his ear, "Of course you can." Before positioning us so that the brunette was on top of me, lining his hole up and grabbing one of my hands before sinking down onto my cock. He took it to the base, sitting for a second before slowly pulling up and repeating the process. He picked up a lazy pace, moving his hands so they lay flat on my stomach, using that as leverage to go deeper and higher. I let out a groan as he fucked himself on my cock, placing my hands on his hips, surely leaving bruises. 

"Fuck..." Tyler moaned out, picking up the pace ever so slightly. I watched him as he moaned, letting out little whines here and there. His eyes fluttered shut and I could see tears slightly well up when he opened them and looked at me. "Jish I'm s-so clo-se." He choked out, and I moved to sit up, thrusting my hips in time with his movements. I threaded my hands in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss and reaching down to stoke his cock, feeling a heat rise in my gut. Tyler panted into my mouth, his whines getting louder and suddenly he was coming, white ropes painting our stomachs and chests. I moved us so he was lying down, thrusting into him quick and hard and then I was there, letting go and seeing Tyler, just Tyler because he was brighter and more beautiful than any star I have ever seen. I stayed there for a minute, catching my breath before pulling out of the brunette and sitting back on my heels, watching the white liquid drip out of his ass. 

Humming at the sight I got up, grabbing a towel from nearby and wiping Tyler's cum off of the two of us, noticing he was practically asleep. I put a towel under Tyler's hips, to keep from staining his sheets with my own cum before crawling into bed behind him, kissing his shoulder and wrapping my arms around the smaller boy's torso before drifting softly to sleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I like this chapter a lot its super cute and I hope you liked it too! Stay Street and Alive! <3


	7. Music Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some filler, triggers are slightly mentioned, and this is really important for the plot thank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is really short and angsty and I'm so sorry but I'll upload again tomorrow, don't you worry.Enjoy, and if you have any speculations on what you think is gonna happen Id love to hear them! I like theories a lot lol.

I sat in the back of the music classroom, looking at a paper with some notes on it. We had to identify them, since there was a substitute today. Tyler was thinking hard, writing on his own paper and occationally stopping to draw a flower or something on the top corner when he got bored. "Hey," I whispered, looking at his confused and slightly frustrated face. He looked slightly... off. Like he was sick or something. "you okay?" Tyler shook his head before standing up and walking to the sub to ask him a question. The substitute nodded, handing Tyler a pass and going back to his work. The brunette took the small sheet of paper before making a beeline for the exit and leaving everything at his desk. I had assumed he would be back soon, so I just continued my work. 

At the end of class Tyler still hadn't returned, so I gathered his stuff in his bag and went to go find him. I checked the closest bathrooms, not having any luck. Searching through the other bathrooms and having no luck, I decided to check by his locker. I ran into Tyler, quite literally, when I turned the corner to the hall that his locker was in. "Oh my God! Tyler are you okay??!" I said, pulling up the boy from where he had fallen. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He said, giving me a sad smile before pulling me in for a hug. I noticed his eyes were red and puffy, and he had tear stains on his cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered, pulling him towards the exit of the school. "I'll tell you later." He muttered, and we got into my car after I threw our bags in the backseat.  
\-----------------------------------------  
"Tyler, will you please tell me what's wrong?" I asked softly, squeezing his hand a little and coaxing him to reply. I drove him home, and we were sitting in his driveway. He looked at me, eyes glassy and tears streaming down his cheeks. I wiped them away as he responded quietly, "M-my brother is getting o-out of ja-il." He said before wailing, flying himself over the console and into my arms. I pulled him close, petting his head as he cried. "Hey, shh, it's gonna be okay. Why are you so panicked about him getting out?" Tyler looked up at me with his swirling cinnamon eyes. "Josh, h-he was the one who r-raped me."  
\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but i can tell you that it doesnt really get addressed in the next chapter, at least like you might think it should be. Anyways, Stay Alive and Stay Street and I'll update tomorrow, I promise!


	8. Graduation Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of this fic will probably be up in a week, since I just started school and am still getting adjusted. I promise you won't have to wait too long though! Also yeah I did rush through some months, but that's because not much happened that was strikingly important in them. I am also aware at how this is a bit rushed, but I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block and I'm trying to break myself out of it.

After that night me and Tyler didn't talk about it. He told me when he was coming back, which was in six months, and that what he did was worse than I could even begin to imagine. I kept a closer eye on him as well, making sure he didn't relapse. He did, twice. But I got him through it. The next month went by in a blur and suddenly we were standing in a suit shop getting fitted for our graduation tuxedos.

Tyler was currently standing on this platform, a pastel sea green jacket covering his white shirt and complimented nicely with his black slacks. He wore a pale pink bow tie, and was looking at himself in the mirror, smiling a bit. "You look great." I said, smiling when he blushed and stuttered out a brief, "T-thanks." He walked into the dressing room to change and I stood up to go try on my suit, a traditional black set up with a bow tie that matched Tyler's. I walked out to see Tyler in his white sweater, eyes widening as I stepped out. "Jish, you look... breathtaking." I looked in the mirror. I looked good yeah, but personally I thought Tyler looked the best. My freshly dyed purple hair complimented the pink though, and I took not of that for future reference. "I'm gonna change, and then we can go get our caps and gowns, okay?" Tyler nodded.

\-----------------------------------------

Two nights after that was the ceremony, marking the end of Tyler and I's sentence to this hell hole. They called us up one by one, handing us our diplomas and congratulating everyone. We all stood up at the end, throwing up our caps and going to mingle with our families. We saw Tyler's mom and dad first, who were beaming at their son and congratulating him. They showered him and I in affection, then we were looking for my mom, which we found her, smiling brightly as she politely congratulated us and gave us both hugs. The evening was nice, and before we knew it we were making our way towards my car to head towards a restaurant that was about fifteen minutes away as a celebration dinner with Tyler's parents.

Tyler began humming a tune in the car, before deciding to sing a few words. It was an original, and it sounded beautiful.

_**You say things with your mouth** _

_**Cobwebs and flies come out** _

He looked at me for a brief second before continuing, the song getting longer with each word.

_**I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow** _

_**Luckily I can read your mind Flies and cobwebs unwind** _

I tried analyzing the lyrics, but I couldn't exactly focus as I was driving.

_**They will not take you down** _

_**They will not cast you out, out** _

The next words Tyler sang made my heart leap out of my chest.

_**I'll pray that one day you see** _

_**The only difference between life and dying** _

_**Is one is trying,** _

_**that's all we're going to do** _

_**So try to love me** _

_**and I'll try to save you.** _

_**Won't you stay alive** _

_**I'll take you on a ride** _

_**I will make you believe you are lovely.** _

I stopped at a red light and turned to look at him, my smile probably the biggest it has ever been. Tyler stopped singing and looked back at me, his cinnamon eyes sparkling against the red tinge of light. I pulled him in for a kiss, this one long and slow,until the light turned green and I had to keep driving. I smiled all the way to the restaurant, and so did Tyler.

\----------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The boy's graduating is an important event, signaling their adulthood. I used it as a kind of starting point to turn this the direction it needs to go for the last few chapters. Don't worry, there will be a second and possibly third story linking with this one, pin pointing moments in their lives, and I think it'll be very interesting. Anyways, Stay Alive and the next chapter will be up soon!


	9. Rings and Familiar Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back and still alive with not one but TWO new chapters! There is only one left after this so get excited about that because then we go onto the next story. These last couple chapters are jam packed with feels, And ALL WARNINGS APPLY. There will be some serious shit going down. Anyways, enjoy! (Also I apologize if these chapters are rushed? I tried really hard to make them not rushed.)

We slowly went about transitioning into adult life, and the longer me and Tyler were together the more I knew he was the one. So, I did the only logical thing I could think of at the time. I bought a ring. It was a simple silver band, with a diamond in the center and some smaller ones surrounding it. It was safely coushioned in a black velvet box with cream padding inside. I smiled everytime I looked at it, and I prepared my speech probably a thousand times before I called Tyler.

"Hey, Ty?" I heard a brief shuffling. "Yeah?" I smiled, my guts filling with butterflies.

"You want to go on a picnic?"

"Of course, when?"

"Now." Tyler was quiet for a moment.

"Okay." He said after a while, and I told him I'd be there in an hour. I went about preparing the picnic, and when it came time, I packed up my car and drove to his house.

\--------------------------

Tyler opened the door before I could knock, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers. He wore a beautiful pastel pink sweater, a giant cartoon fudge pop decorating the front and black skinny jeans that fit his legs just right. His cross necklace was on and he had straight black gauges on. I smiled brightly, lifting my hand out to take his. "Shall we?" I asked. He nodded. I kissed his cheek and pulled him into my car, excited for the events that were about to unfold.

\-------------

We had our picnic in the forest, and stayed until the evening. The sunset was beautiful, pinks and purples and blues swirling together to create a beautifully painted canvas known as the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and everything was perfect. We had finished our picnic and were simply sitting, enjoying each other's company. I pulled Tyler up to stand next to me, after a while, deciding it was time. He looked confused for a second, before I started speaking.

"Tyler, I love you. I love you so so much and I can't stand it when you are sad and when you are away. I need you. You make me complete. Everything about you is so so fucking perfect." I paused, getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring. "Tyler Robert Joseph, will you do me the honour of being my husband?"

There was silence. Tyler's eyes were huge and I was terrified. Tears welled up in his cinnamon eyes and I thought he was going to say no before he spoke. "Y-yes, of course." He stammered out, smiling as the tears began to fall, pulling me up and into a hug. I gripped the smaller boy tightly, tearing up as I felt him cry into my shoulder. I pulled away, taking his hand and slipping on the ring. He looked at it and smiled even wider, before kissing me sweetly under the stars. "I love you so much, Josh." he said, and I replied with a brief, "I love you too." before kissing him back and laying him softly onto the blanket I had brought for us to sit on. It was almost dark now, the last light of day slowly being swallowed up by the night, and I pulled Tyler, close, so close that he couldn't have gotten closer if he tried.

Tyler opened his mouth slightly, granting me entrance and I gripped his hips as I slid my tongue into his mouth, allowing his to dance with mine as I grinded softly against him. The smaller boy let out a whine, pulling away to remove his sweater, clearly growing more and more impatient by the second. I smirked, removing the plain black t-shirt I had been wearing before reaching for his pants,popping the button on them I unzipped them and pulled them down along with his shoes and moaning at the sight before me. "Panties?" I said, quirking a brow and he giggled blushing a dark red. "Y-yeah. Thought you'd like t-them." I smiled, snapping the hem of the thin black material before kissing him once more and running my hands along his chest. Tyler reached for my belt, pulling it off and undoing my pants. I pulled them off with my shoes and socks, sucking a mark into Tyler's neck. He bit his lip and arched his back, pulling me impossibly closer before whispering, "Please." into my ear.

I spread his legs after pulling the cute, lacy black panties off of him, kneeling down to run my tongue along his tight hole. Tyler visibly shuttered, letting out a long drawn out moan and bucked against my mouth instinctively. I smiled and started to lap at his entrance, sliding my tongue inside of him after a while. The brunette fucked himself on my tongue, practically screaming as he gripped my hair. He whined when I pulled away, pulling off my boxers and spitting in my hand before using it as lube for my cock.

I slid into Tyler slowly, watching his head fly back against the ground and his hands grip the blanket so hard his knuckles turned white. I kissed him when I bottomed out, starting up at a fast pace. Tyler panted into my mouth, his hands flying to my back when I hit his prostate and clawing angry lines down the exposed flesh. I groaned at the pain, thrusting harder. "J-Josh oh m-y god!" The small boy babbled, reaching between us to stroke himself. I spread his legs further apart, going deeper and enabling me to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. "I-I'm clo-se." He stuttered, arching his back before he came in beautiful white ribbons on the two of us. I thrusted into him a few more times, hiding my face in his neck as a moaned out a loud "Tyler!" And came deep inside the boy, my thrusts shallowing as I rode out my high.

I pulled out of Tyler, rolling over to my side and looking up to the stars as we laid there in silence. It was beautiful. I looked over to Tyler in the moonlight and smiled, kissing his forehead and intertwining our fingers. "I love you." I said and he hummed, mumbling a soft, "I love you too." before looking back at the stars.I watched him for a while before sighing and sitting up. "We should probably get dressed and go home." I said, smiling as the boy next to me in a fit of giggles. "Yeah, you're right."

\----------------------------------------

"Mom, Dad?" Tyler called as we entered the house after the picnic, his hand gripping mine tightly as we walked in. "In the living room honey!" His mom called, and he followed his mother's voice to the room. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 9:33 pm. "Mom, dad, I want to tell you something." He looked at me, grabbing my hand as he smiled, big and bright, holding his hand out to show the ring. "Josh proposed." His father was the first one on his feet, coming forawrd and locking us in a death grip. "Congratulations!" He said cheerily, and I don't think I could've smiled any wider. His mother was there next, and we were all talking excitedly and hugging. Tyler's mother was going off about the guest list to our wedding, which we hadn't even thought about yet, when there was a knock on the door. The four of us went to the door, all smiling and giggles until Tyler turned the door knob and opened it. "Hel-" He froze, and at first I was confused. Tyler had the most terrified expression as he backed away a couple inches into his father's chest, gulping at the man in front of him. "Hi, Tyler! Did you miss me?" Tyler fainted, and I caught him before his head hit the ground and picked him up bridal style. "Excuse me." I mumbled as I carried him up to his room, laying him on his bed and sitting next to him, hoping he would wake up soon.

\--------------------------


	10. Blurred Lines and Cinnamon Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO THIS IS AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER ANYWAYS ENJOY ONCE MORE IMMA CRAI BRB ALSO DISCLAIMER:  
> I love Tyler and his family to death and I do not believe for one second that either of his brothers would try to hurt him. This is purely fiction and I'm only using one of his brothers for the 'drama'. Also the brother I chose I only chose because I know more about him lolzor okay wowe Im lame and depressing okok I'll stop now.

Tyler woke up shortly after I brought him to his room, and it was not a pleasant sight when he did to say the least. Out of nowhere his eyes shot open, his hands twisting in the sheets as he gasped for air frantically. I grabbed and pulled him to my chest, holding him tightly. "Shh, Ty. I'm right here." He squirmed and flailed, scratching at his arms and I had to sit on top of his hips, holding his wrists above his head for him to calm down even the slightest bit. He looked at me, his eyes and body relaxing as he figured out where we were. "J-Josh I- it's-" he stuttered out, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips to calm him. "It'll be okay. Shh, I'm here." Tyler started sobbing violently, fighting against my grip. "Josh i-it's HIM!" He shouted and at first I was confused, but then I remembered what he had told me in the car a while back. "That was Zack, wasn't it?"

Tyler flinched at the name, fear striking through his eyes once more. "Hey, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll spend the night, okay?" Tyler nodded, and when I loosened my grip on his wrists he flung his arms around me. "I love you." He said, and I replied with an "I love you too."

\-------------------------------------

Soon enough we went downstairs, Tyler's hand holding mine in a death grip. I gave him a soft smile before we turned the corner, and sure enough, there sat the nightmare with Tyler's parents. I felt Tyler tense as we entered the room, his brother looking over to us with a shit-eating grin. "Hey, Tyty! You're up! Were you that excited to see me?" It took all of my willpower not to drop my jaw. This guy clearly thought he had done nothing wrong. I looked to Tyler, who looked down Zack's clothing before shuttering. "H-hi." He muttered, and I could feel his legs practically turn to jelly.

The older man stood up, walking over towards Tyler and enveloping him in a hug, to which Tyler just gripped my hand tighter, even if it was only for a split second. I could see tears welling up in Tyler's eyes as he tried to shake them off.

"And you must be Josh! Mom and dad just told me about you too! I'm so happy for the two of you." Zack turned to an angle so I didn't see his face but whatever expression it was made Tyler's blood run cold. He gulped, clearly terrified and bit his lip. "T-Thank yo-u." The smaller boy stuttered, and I swear when Zack turned to me his eye twitched. "No problem!" He said, going back to sit with Mr. and Mrs. Joseph. "Come on over!" He said and while I took a step back Tyler took a step forward. "You don't have to do this." I whispered quiet enough that Zack didn't hear it. Suddenly Tyler's eyes snapped open and he backed up, following me. "We're gonna go to bed. It's been an eventful day." I said to Tyler's mom before following him up the stairs. He had already left when I was talking to his mom, so he was already in the room when I got there.

"Tyler..." I said softly, entering the bedroom and shutting the door. He had his hands up to his ears, curled up in the corner across from his bed and was rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face. "Ty, hey, baby it's me. You're safe. You're with me." I cooed as I walked over and picked him up, carrying the small boy to his bed and sitting him down on it. "Let's get you into some PJ's, yeah?" Tyler nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeve and allowed me to pull the sweater off of him. I continued with his pants and shoes, slipping him into some grey sweatpants and my black 'My Chemical Romance' hoodie I had left here some time ago. I changed into my own set of spare pajamas that I leave at his house, and climbed into his bed, wrapping my arms around him tightly. Tyler nuzzled his face into my chest, sobs wracking his small form as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his hair and rested my chin on his head, falling into a calm sleep as the boy next to me did the same.

\---------------------------------------------

I awoke to sunlight streaming into the bedroom, and a warm body next to me. I looked over at Tyler and watched him sleep, as he looked so much more peaceful than he had last night. Soon enough his eyes opened, his cinnamon brown eyes looking at me and shimmering in the light of morning. "Hey." I said softly, moving my hand up to rub my thumb across his cheek softly. Tyler smiled and looked at me, before his expression changed and he remembered the events of the night prior. I saw tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and I tilted his chin so he was forced to look at me. "Hey, none of that. Come on, I'll make you breakfast in bed, how does that sound?" And Tyler nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as I slipped out of bed to make the promised meal. Tyler rolled over and went back to sleep as I left, so I shut the door and went downstairs.

I quickly set to making the best breakfast possible, pancakes, eggs, sausage. The whole nine yards. I was finishing up the breakfast for two when Zack appeared, wearing plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. "Morning." He said grumpily, going to the fridge. I nodded at him vaguely before picking up the tray and walking towards the stairs.

"He doesn't deserve that, you know." I turned to see Zack pointing at the tray with an almost amused scowl on his face. "What does that mean?" I asked, quirking a brow. "Oh, nothing. He just doesn't deserve special treatment. Never has, Never will." I was seething at his words, because who did he think he was to tell me that Tyler, the most wonderful person on the planet as far as I was concerned, didn't deserve to be treated with respect. I growled a quick, "Fuck off." Before making my way upstairs.

I entered the bedroom once again and set the breakfast on the wooden desk next to Tyler's bed, before sitting on the side of it and nudging Tyler awake. "Babe," I whispered, "breakfast is here." The brunette rolled over, opening his eyes and blinking before smelling the food and sitting up. I sat the tray between us. "Hey." He said, yawning as he grabbed one of the forks, digging into his plate. "Hey yourself." We had some pleasurable small talk, avoiding the obvious elephant in the room and having a good time. When we finished eating I moved the tray out of the way and stood up, pulling Tyler with me so we could both get dressed and prepare for the dreadful day ahead.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ty-guy." Zack said, walking closer to Tyler, who was in the kitchen washing a bowl he had been eating from. He shut the water off and turned to look at his brother, fear evident in his eyes. I was watching the two from the doorway of the kitchen, as I had stumbled upon this scene when I was going to ask Tyler what was taking so long. I glared at the older boy as he neared Tyler, hands gliding across his arms and shoulders effortlessly. No way did I trust him. Tyler clearly looked uncomfortable, gulping audibly as he gripped the counter next to the sink, before Zack pried his hand off of it and spun them around, wrappings his arms around the smaller boy and causing me to grit my teeth. "I missed you so much." He said into Tyler's ear, and I saw tears in Tyler's eyes before I looked down low enough to see what was happening. Zack had pushed Tyler onto the counter, palming at his crotch and pulling down the neck of his sweater over his shoulder. He began to suck and kiss at his neck, leaving an amount of slobber I didn't know humans were capable of. Completely enraged, I marched forward, grabbing Zack by his shoulder and decking him square in the jaw. He went down easily enough, and I looked over to see the fear and shock in his eyes as tears continued to pour down his soft cheeks. I picked him up from the counter, holding him bridal style and carrying him up and into his room, before setting him down on his bed.

He looked at me, confused as I searched around for a bag. "I'm taking you away from here." I said through gritted teeth, groaning in frustration. Tyler stood up and grabbed my wrist as I went to punch his wall, stopping me. "T-Thank you." He whispered, tears still falling as he visibly shook. He wiped the wet substance away with his pale blue sweater sleeve and hugged me tightly, allowing me to inhale the sweet smell of him once more.

Cinnamon.

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I'm back and the finale will be up by Saturday at the LATEST. Stay Alive my frens <3


	11. Please Please Save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm back! Also I know this is v late and I said this was gonna be the last chapter but surprise! There's one more that will wrap everything up-sort of- and that'll be up in a bit. also please read tags before reading this chapter tbh its v sad.

After the incident, I moved Tyler into my mother and I's house. She wasn't very happy about it, but given the circumstances she was willing to allow us a place to stay. We decided it was time to tell my mother we were engaged, as we hadn't told her yet due to her homophobic performance a while back. So, when the time came, Tyler and I called her into the living room, us sitting on a love seat and my mother sitting in a matching chair next to us. "Mom, uh, okay so there's something I-we've- been meaning to tell you." I took a gulp and Tyler's hand wrapped around mine. "Are you boys okay?" She asked. I could tell she was worried, she probably thought I had cancer or something. "Yeah, um, it's just. Crap. Okay, me and Tyler are engaged."

There was screaming. And then there was throwing. At one point Tyler almost got hit in the face by some stupid snow globe on the shelf before I pulled him out of the way. I ended up having to hold my mother's arms to her sides to get her to stop. Tears stained her face and she kept screaming about God and how her son was going to hell. I shook her lightly, causing her to go silent. "Listen to me. I love you. Even if you don't approve of my choices. We aren't staying here forever, we're leaving soon. I can't bear to see you this distraught but I talked to you about this before and I won't ever let you do anything to hurt Tyler. You almost literally did just a second ago. Just, give us some time, okay?" My mother glared. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen but I stood my ground because I heard Tyler crying behind me, and crying hard. I let go of my mother and backed up a step. She opened her mouth to speak. "You have one week, Josh. One week to get the fuck out."

There was no anger in her voice. It was monotone, sad, and the first time my mother had ever swore in front of me with the intentions of letting me go, and not caring if I came back. It was like a promise that she would never care for me again, and that alone was enough to make me back away, grabbing Tyler's hand softly and pull him outside. He followed me to the car and we got in. I drove. For minutes, hours, days, I don't know. All I do know is that we wound up in front of Tyler's house and me and him were both sobbing violently. We both knew we would have to go in to get the last of his things, and I guess my brain just thought let's get it over with. "Ty, we don't have to do this." I whispered. The brunette wiped his cheeks and shook his head. "No, let's just get it done." I nodded, leaning over and kissing his soft lips before climbing out of the vehicle.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Inside the house had a strange air to it, unlike any other time I had been here. Tyler and I had knocked on the door and his mother answered, flinging herself onto Tyler when she saw him and chanting how she felt horrible about the situation. Once we said our hellos Tyler and I went upstairs and into his room. The brunette went and reached for something under his bed, pulling out a small box and opening it. I gasped softly as I saw the contents: his razors. The objects he had used so many times before to mark up his beautiful skin. He looked at the small silver objects before sighing, his eyes welling up with tears. Before I could wrap my arms around him he was walking to his window, opening it and throwing the wretched objects into the space between his and his neighbor's houses. When he turned around he looked confused, because tears were falling down my cheeks but I had the biggest smile I've ever had on my face. I pulled him in for a hug. "I love you." I whispered. He hugged me back and replied, and then we got to work on packing his things. Before long we were carrying the last boxes down the stairs and towards my car. By then Zack had woken up, and leaned against the door frame as we carried the cardboard objects in our hands. Tyler past Zack carefully, as though he were a deer trying to escape a wolf's den. Under his breath Zack muttered a brief, "Slut." And it took all of my willpower not to kill him right then and there. I saw the younger boy's eyes widen slightly and his eyes brim with tears, and I pulled him outside, slamming the house door shut. He didn't even say goodbye to his parents as I dragged him to the car. "Get in. We're gonna go home."

\--------------------------------------------

Looking for apartments were hard, but worth it. After a few days we found a beautiful apartment for a fairly cheap price, and both of us were excited to start a life of our own. That is, until my mother rained fury on us the last night of our stay because she was tired from work and sick of us I guess.

Needless to say, she started screaming at us for being gay, and how God was sending us to hell, she said that a lot, and today was no exception. I could handle her constant comments and screaming at this point, but she clearly hadn't learned not to target Tyler when she shouted directly at him, "You little whore! This is all your fucking fault!" and proceeded to continue to tell him how he was worthless. The brunette ran upstairs and slammed a door shut, I wasn't sure which one at the time but he did, and I slapped my mother. She shut up, eyes wide in confused shock. "Don't ever talk to me or Tyler again."

I walked up the stairs, assuming Tyler was in the bedroom, before seeing the door still ajar and the light off. I looked at the bathroom door and saw that the light was on. "Tyler?" I asked softly, knocking lightly on the door. "Tyler." I said a little louder. I turned the door handle but it was locked. "Tyler?!" I said loudly, trying to get the door open. Finally I was throwing my full body onto the door and it pushed open, the old lock finally budging. I couldn't unsee what I saw that night, still can't. There was screaming. I was the one screaming, grabbing my phone as I ran over to the tub, pulling Tyler's body towards me as he moved fitfully. There was a lot of blood. It covered him and me and the tub and even the floor. I thought he had moved past this, but clearly it wasn't completely over with. Before long the paramedics arrived and stormed in, leaving my mother in a daze as I rode to the hospital with Tyler in an ambulance, unsure of what was going to happen, but knowing I wasn't okay.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I'm so sorry. There'll be one more chapter and I'm writing it right now I stg. Stay Street and Alive <3


	12. The Silver Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. We have made it to the end of our journey. Just remember to read the ending notes because they're kinda important. Also, Over 1K hits jesus christ thank you all so much for the hits and kudos and comments and just ughh. yes, that's what gives me motivation <3

"Josh?" The brunette slurred, eyes opening weakly. The sound of a chair scraping tile rang as my feet moved forwards, my hand reaching instinctively for the smaller one on the white hospital bed. "Hey Ty." I whispered, voice hoarse from disuse and crying. The smaller boy looked so frail and weak, his wrists bandaged up tightly and wrists bound to the bed. "Josh, where am I?" He asked, panic slowly setting in. "The hospital, Tyler. You- You tried to-" I cut myself off as the doctor walked in. "Ah, Tyler. Good to see you're awake. I can remove these restraints, so long as you promise that you will not cause harm to me or yourself. Can you do that?" Tyler nodded, and the doctor removed the straps. "My name is Dr. Mason. Tyler, do you know why you're here?" The brunette furrowed his brows, thinking. "I,uh, tried t-to kill myself." He stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Yes, that is correct. You'll be fine, however. Josh, may I please speak to you outside?" I nodded, carefully untangling me and Tyler's fingers and followed him out of the stale room.  
"Your fiance will be fine, Mr. Dun. However, we will need to keep him for 24 hours to ensure that he is stable enough to leave." I nodded, running a hand through my hair. "And then we can go home, right?"  
"Yes, then you can go home."  
I smiled softly, walking back in to see Tyler staring out the window. "Hey, baby boy." I whispered, walking over to the bed and wrapping my arms around the weaker boy. Tears spilled from his eyes. "It's all my fault, Joshie. I caused all of this terrible stuff to happen." I grabbed his jaw lightly, turning him to look at me. "No, Tyler. None of this is your fault. You are going to be fine and we are going to get out of this, okay? You just gotta hold out for 24 hours. Can you do that?" The small boy nodded, and I pulled him in for a soft kiss, slow and careful. It felt as though that one kiss was what grounded us. I knew that we would be okay, as long as Tyler could hold out.  
\-------------------------  
Leaving the hospital sucked because Tyler didn't want to wake up and in the end I had to carry him to the car. We didn't tell his family, as we knew his parents would be in shambles, and who knows how Zack would feel. I took him to my house, telling him to stay in the car and I would be right back. He looked confused, but listened anyways. I went up to the door and opened it.  
"Mom?" I called into the air, hearing her shuffle in from the kitchen. She had a look on her face that I couldn't place. Was she mad that I came back? I don't know. "I just wanted to, um, say goodbye." She nodded, walking over to me. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt tears prick my eyes. "Please, just don't come back." She whispered, and tears fell down my cheeks as I pulled away from her. She had a somewhat dazed look on her face. "I love you." I whispered as she turned and walked away, leaving me to wipe my tears and walk back out to my car.   
"What happened?" Tyler asked, clearly seeing the tear stains on my face.   
"Nothing."  
"Josh, you were crying." He took my hand. "Let me help."   
I shook my head. "It's fine. While you were in the hospital I had some movers move our stuff to the apartment, would you like to see it?" He nodded, skeptical of the fact that I was fine. I shifted the vehicle into reverse and backed out of the driveway of my childhood home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh Josh." Tyler said, gasping as we entered the apartment. It was quite beautiful, complete with a balcony as we were on the top floor. "I love it." He whispered, walking towards the sliding doors and sliding one open to stand on the balcony. He smiled ear to ear, and it was enough to make my heart melt. I walked out, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "I'm glad." I whispered, and he turned around, crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss. And in that moment I knew that this was what life was about. This was my Happy Ending.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you liked and hated about this chapter, and all of them actually. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Wow okay what an ending. There will actually be a second story, but Imma wait a few weeks before I start on it, so be prepared for that. (sneak peak: There's a wedding and so much fluff your eyeballs are gonna fal; out of your head.) In all seriousness I hope you all enjoyed the ride because I know I did. Stay Alive and Stay Street everyone<3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this because I did. Comments, kudos etc are appreciated and I would LOVE some constructive criticism. What did you like, hate, what do you think will happen next, all the jazz. Also, please stay alive, you are loved no matter what.


End file.
